


Lambertia formosa

by Heartbreak



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbreak/pseuds/Heartbreak
Summary: King loved Ram, there was no question about that. But why did things have to be so complicated?Continuation of season one. Mainly canon, but I might take some creative freedoms here and there. 😁
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

Lambertia formosa

Waking up at his grandmother’s house always had something soothing to his soul. Her place was his personal version of heaven. Plants and wood everywhere. 

King yawned and tried to stretch his slightly achy limbs. He already was laying like a starfish all over the bed when he remembered that he hadn’t been able to do this for quite some time. Because…. 

His eyes just closed shut and he took a deep breath in. 

Why were his thoughts plaguing him like this? He just wanted a moment, a second, where his mind was not just running away with a certain dark haired wolf boy. 

He shook his head as if trying to get rid of all the flooding pictures of his junior in his mind, and put his feet over the edge of the bed. He got up and yawned again. He just couldn’t seem to catch a good night’s sleep these days. The last time he was able to sleep soundly was…. 

It was just two nights ago… His lips still tingling from his pressure, his hand so desperately pushed into his shirt, his face lost in the warmth of his presence…. 

King!

He told himself off for letting his mind wander again but other than sighing he couldn’t do much more. 

When he finally finished in the bathroom (having a shower with this stupid bandage still on his head, turned out to be more of a challenge then he thought) he put on some old tracksuit bottoms and started rummaging in his backpack to find a shirt to wear for the day. His hands were digging through the different fabrics when he suddenly saw a black and white flannel shirt in between all the mess. He slowly pulled it out of the backpack and for a minute all he could do was stare at it. It was so warm in his hands and without noticing what he was doing he took the shirt and pressed it lightly against his face. It still had this faint smell. This specific smell of earth after a summer rain, grass after being freshly cut and yasmine in full bloom. He took a deep breath in and could almost feel a warmth surrounding him in an instance. 

Oh, King… You got it so bad….

After having some breakfast King finally left the house and made his way into the gorgeous wonderland that some less imaginative people might have called a huge ass garden. But for King it was the most magical place on earth. 

When he was asked as a kid where he wanted to go, to Disneyland or any kind of amusement park or his grandmother’s house, he always chose grandmother. And that was mainly because he inherited something from his resolute grandmother and that was his love for everything green, growing or living in general. 

His grandmother’s house was right in the middle of something that people might have called a botanical garden. It was nothing short but impressive. Even a big Victorian greenhouse could be found on the grounds and King was sure he would find his beloved grandmother exactly there. Because the greenhouse housed his grandmother’s most proudest collection: her orchids. 

King opened the door to the big glass house and was greeted but the typical warm and stale air that usually lived in structures like this. For King it felt like coming home. He took a deep breath in and he could feel himself relax like he hadn’t been able to since… since… 

He shook his head again and walked down a long corridor between rows and rows of baby plants. His grandmother’s nursery was a place King usually always took his time in. He loved to see how every plant took their time to grow and how they changed over time. From these tiny, fragile twigs all the way into a huge tree. King’s fascination with everything green was born between these glass walls, he was sure of it. 

He made his way down to the corner where his grandmother would usually nurse her orchids in need of a new pot or just some extra tender, love and care. And of course, here she was. 

“Good morning, gran.” King’s voice was reflecting the happiness he felt when seeing his gran. When he arrived yesterday after the camp she was already in bed. The downside to being a gardner was definitely that long lazy mornings in bed were not really working with being the owner of so many green things. And it seemed like his grandmother thought exactly the same. 

“What kind of a good morning is this?” She was currently carefully trying to stabilise an orchid stem with some bamboo and a little string. Her eyes were focused solely on the plant in front of her and if King couldn’t see the orchid in front of her he might as well have thought that she was trying to defuse a bomb. 

“The sun is already all up above the cedar trees. It’s at least eleven. That’s not a morning in my books.” She muttered more to herself then to him, but King couldn’t help but let a gentle smile fall over his face. This was his grandmother. The one person in the world he felt understood him the best other then… 

The memory of these gorgeous lips on his flashed through his mind like a lightning bolt, lightening everything up he tried so hard to keep hidden in the darkest corner of his mind. It was just a second before everything disappeared into the dark again, but King knew what was in there, what he had tried so hard to ignore… He sighed once more and closed his eyes. 

“King?” His gran’s gentle voice brought him back into the present. Her face was no longer trained on the orchid in front of her, but was now looking up at him with a questioning look. 

“Is everything okay, my little honeyflower?” Her use of his childhood nickname made him slightly shiver and he knew he had lost. There never had been a secret between these two and it didn’t look like a certain junior would manage to be the first exception to this rule. 

King finally looked down into his grandmother’s eyes and what she saw there was indeed enough to make her worry. But with the known smile of every grandmother she also knew what her little honeyflower needed right now. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t stand there like you have lost the use of your hands. Help your old grandmother with this hard work. There are ten more orchids waiting to get a new pot and also three need some more aehm… kind of surgical work.” She turned away from King, but still shooed him with her hands to the direction of a table on which a long row of beautiful flowers were standing. Three of them were indeed looking quite worse for wear. He marched over to their little pots and lifted one of them with careful hands up. 

“What happened to them?” He asked while inspecting the damage done to one of the stalks. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t notice his grandmother slightly flinching before giving him a half hearted answer about one of the cleaning ladies doing a bad job and then just muttered further to herself. King just concentrated on the work at hand and didn’t even think anything further about it. 

It must have been around half an hour of King assessing the damage done to these fragile flowers and trying to save them as good as he could, when his gran suddenly pulled a chair up right next to him. She sighed a bit when she let herself fall into the chair, having a mango and a knife in her hands. She started cutting the mango into pieces and with a low murmur she signaled King to take one of the pieces off her hand. His hands were almost black from the soil he handled for the last half hour, but he just wiped them on his tracksuit button and got rid of the worst, but he was honestly not bothered. He just blew a bit onto the mango piece to make sure he didn’t have any clumps of sand on it and then put the sweet orange flesh into his mouth. 

“So are you gonna tell me what’s bothering you or do i have to annoy it out of you?” His gran’s voice was all matter of fact but King knew that she meant business. 

She literally could annoy everything out of everyone if she just really wanted. King might have been good with just babbling about nothing until even ever so patient Mek would try to escape. But his grandmother? She practically invented this kind of torture. 

And before she even started with her first story about her friend Pong’s daughter and her issues with digesting soy, King just sighed and pulled out another chair next to his grandmother. The old woman had not expected any different and just passed King another piece of mango once he also sat down. For a while there was just silence between them and sometimes a piece of mango getting passed over to the other side of the table. 

“Something happened…” King started while letting his eyes wander around all these beautiful but so fragile flowers around him. 

“Well, I guessed that. Why do you think you are currently being smeared with soil all over your arms?” She smiled at him and he couldn’t help but mirrorring her big smile. 

Of course he knew why. It had always been the way to King’s heart, well more his thoughts. In between his plants he just felt safe and secure and it hadn’t taken long for his clever grandmother to realise that her perfect little honey flower might have looked like the perfectly happy little boy, but that inside there was also a little boy, thinking too much for his own good, always wanting to help, but never wanting to be a burden. 

Her little boy was so open that most people never realised that the true King was very well hidden inside. And the easiest way to get him to come out was to simply surround him by his little green friends. She had lost count how many times they had talked in this greenhouse. 

She remembered a six years old King looking all lost and confused when his parents were going through a rather rough patch in his marriage. King didn’t know who to turn to, but after teaching him how to repot a specific sukulent he had told her how scared he was that he might not have a home anymore. It broke her heart to hear her little boy pour his heart out like this, but she was happy that at least she could support him now and make sure he knew that whatever might happen he always would have a home. 

She also remembered 16 years old King. He was so close guarded. He hardly looked at her these days and only ever gave her short answers. She knew from his parents that he was behaving in a similar way at home, so she knew that something must have happened for him to be even more hidden in himself then usual. 

It took three days of working on a new stone garden, but in between planting some multicoloured flowers into one of the new beddings and drinking some cold water King finally had cracked. He told her how bad he felt, how caged in, but that he also didn’t want to be a disappointment to his family. 

He looked so broken, so unhappy when he finally told her that he was bisexual that all she was able to do after his shaky confession was to hold him and to tell him that he would forever be her perfect little honey flower. 

It had been a long conversation and both had laughed and cried during it but it just brought them closer than ever before and King knew how much this little woman had his back. So he knew that she would understand… 

And so he started to tell her how he saw these dark brown eyes in between the library shelves. How he just was so intrigued in an instant. He told her about him tutoring his junior, about their shared adventures and how much he loved having him around. 

While telling his situation to his gran King felt like he lived through everything once more. He could feel how this wave of affection was growing stronger and stronger again and when he finally arrived at the point of their story right before they went onto the camping trip, he really could feel the love and warmth he always felt around him… 

“His name is Ram.” And there it finally was. His name. His name on this tongue and it tasted like the best thing in the world. He kind of had forbidden himself to even think the younger man’s name in a vain effort to just forget about everything that was currently crushing together over his head. 

But now Ram was back, back in his thoughts, back in his heart. Not like he ever had left. But King had tried to hide him in the darkest corners of himself but he knew that this didn’t work at all anyway. 

“You look very much in love, my little honeyflower.” His grandmother smiled over to him. And with a shy smile he could just nod. Yes, he was in love. And there was no use to deny it anymore. 

“But what is the issue then? Why don’t you just try your luck?” She looked at him with a questionable look. But King’s eyes just turned as big as two saucers. 

“Try your luck?” He stared at her like she had lost her mind. 

“King, you can’t compare every situation with back then.” He gaped at her. “Seriously, things might be different this time.” She took her hand and laid it on top of King’s fingers that were nervously drumming on the table surface. 

“Do you think Ram is anything like Top?” Just hearing his name made King flinch. But hearing these two names together in one sentence? King felt a shiver crawling over his skin. No, they were nothing alike. Nothing… 

Ram was like a rock, always ready to anchor him when he needed it. Ram was like the dark ocean, mysterious and deep and he had no idea what was underneath it’s surface, but he knew he never needed to be afraid. Ram was… Ram… 

He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t want to lose Ram. He just wanted to keep him in his life but he had no idea how he could even begin to manage that? 

His own feelings were way too strong. He was almost shocked at the violence of his desire for the younger man. When he had told Ram that it was torture he hadn’t lied. It was the brutal and honest truth. Seeing him, being around him, falling deeper and deeper with every interaction, every tiny smile, every little touch. He just couldn’t do it anymore, not after everything… 

He was so scared and he knew there was no way to solve this. King would lose Ram and there was nothing that he could do about it. 

He sniffled lowly and he could feel that warm hand of his grandmother pressing just this tiny bit more around his fingers. 

“Do you actually remember why Gran actually gave you the nickname honeyflower?” She asked him with a neutral voice. King just looked up with a confused look in his face. 

“Yeah, you always said that I am like a honeyflower. That I can be like a little devil, but at my core I am just pure sweetness.” He repeated the words his gran had told him a million times and looked at her with creased eyebrows. “But what does this have to do with anything?” 

“Well, it seems that your old gran forgot to tell you all the secrets of the honey flower then. But let me rectify my mistake straight away.” Her smile was gentle while she still caressed the back of the hand of her favourite grandson.

“Honeyflowers are originally from Australia and yes, you are absolutely correct. Their flowers look like little, red devils and back when you were still a tiny, little thing you were such a cheeky child. But every mischief you made, every prank you played, you all just did them to make your sisters laugh. Don’t think I didn’t know that.” She chuckled and King could just bow his head with a tiny smile basking for a second in the warm memory of easier childhood days. 

“But the reason why I actually called you honeyflower was, because I always knew that you would grow up to be just like a honeyflower. You know that they are not growing in the best surroundings for plants. Australia is a harsh country and their plants need to be so resilient to survive in this environment. But a honeyflower can even begin to grow all over again after a bushfire has destroyed almost all of its body. As long as the root is still there, the honeyflower can still start all over again and still grow into becoming a huge, beautiful honeyflower.” She took his hands in both of hers and looked into his eyes. “Do you understand what I mean?” She smiled with a sad sincerity in her eyes. 

“You mean just because I was burned once I can’t just let this stop myself from growing into the man i want to be or in this case be with the man I want to be with, right?” He looked down onto their linked hands. 

“But gran, maybe I am no honeyflower. Maybe I am not that strong?” He had tears in his eyes, when he added: “Have you ever thought that maybe you picked the wrong name for me?” 

But his grandmother just shook her head: “Never.”


	2. Zephyrantes - Fairy Lily

Chapter 2: Zephyrantes - Fairy Lily

The key felt heavy in it’s lock. Somehow this simple task he had done more than a million times before felt harder than anything else he had ever done. King knew he was behaving totally irrationally. This was his flat, his home. Ram was the guest here, King could come and go however and whenever he was pleased. It was his home after all… 

But his heart beating in his chest like a jackhammer was more than enough proof for his idoticity. King knew what lay behind this door. And it scared him. There would be words, so many words and he was still not sure he had all of them together. That was the thing between him and Ram: King was supposed to talk for two people and right now he was not sure if he had enough words for even half of him. It always seemed to be the same. Once Ram entered the equation King suddenly felt as speechless as the dark haired boy who had so violently stolen his heart. 

King took a deep sigh and brushed his hands over his eyes one last time. He knew he would need to face him sooner than later. There was no other way. 

With another deep gulp of air he finally pulled all his courage together and turned the key in the lock and opened the door. He just made it through the doorway when a frizzling feeling on the back of his neck made him stand still. He knew the feeling, he knew the meaning. 

Without looking up he just took another step inside the flat and closed the door behind himself. With a thud his overnight bag fell to the floor and he stepped out of his shoes. He took another step forward while his head finally popped up. He just had time to wipe away his jet black hair before his eyes fell onto the huge, slightly shocked eyes of the boy who had plagued King’s every waking and dreaming hour. 

Once their eyes met things started to fizzle out for King. All he could see was Ram, his black eyes lingering on his, the want he could see in them making him gasp for air. King had no idea how either made their way over but once they finally were in touching distance they both stopped in their tracks. They both could feel the heat radiating from the other’s body, both could see how chests heaved and lowered rapidly in front of each other… 

The air between them seemed to burn and yet King felt a cold shower run all over his back. He knew they had to talk about things, had important things to discuss before any of this should happen, but with every shaky breath he took he also seemed to lose a bit more of his mind. 

He wanted the younger boy in front of him. He wanted him so bad it started to hurt in his bones. He needed these beautiful lips on his body. King’s eyes flickered down to Ram’s closed mouth and apparently that was the spark that ignited something in the normally so shy, younger man. 

He forcefully moved forward and caught King in a heated kiss. Everything seemed to blur into each other. All King could feel was warmth… the feeling of belonging, the feeling of home. He just tightened his grip on Ram’s hips and pulled him even closer. His kisses were intoxicating, he knew he was addicted in an instance. There was no going back anymore. Not from here… 

King yelped a tiny bit when Ram finally pushed his arms underneath King’s bum and lifted the shorter man off the ground, his lips never leaving the older man. King couldn’t help but feel even more aroused with this show of Ram’s strength. A slow shiver made its way all the way down his body. Maybe he would finally find out if this pure strength was good in some other departments as well. 

Ram laid King carefully down the bed and the look he sent down to King almost made his heart melt. He sighed when he gently touched Ram’s face with his palm. He let himself bask in the sweet smile he got for his troubles. His heart skips along like no one's business. He felt a happiness wash over himself he never thought possible. He loved this man, he loved him so much. And finally being able to just show what he felt so violently in his heart… he felt like he finally could breathe again. 

He loved this silent man above him so much. King smiled with all the butterflies going around in his stomach, but suddenly the pressure on his fingers lessened and Ram’s features seemed to fade. King’s eyes widened and he tried to catch Ram’s face with his other hand. But the more he tried to hold onto him, the more elusive he got. King could feel a panic settle in his chest, a panic he never had felt before. No, Ram can’t disappear. Don't leave me, don’t… 

His heart was pounding heavy in his chest and he could feel his breath hitching. Suddenly something wet touched his cheek. King blindly tried to search for the wetness, but all he could feel was something cold and wet, poking again and again in his face. 

King’s world slowly started to shift and with every deep breath reality came crashing back. He finally noticed his surroundings and no, he was not at home. He was still at his grandmother’s place. 

A dream, a freaking dream… 

He tried to rub some sleep out of his eye when again the cold and wet thing bounced into his face. With two finally open eyes King recognised the cause of his rather unceremonial wake up call: a tiny grey dog. King had no idea about the breed but he didn't plan on sticking around to find out. With a loud scream he just shuffled to the back of his bed. When his grandmother finally entered his bedroom, King tried climbing his headboard in a feeble attempt to escape the jaws of this hellhound. 

His mother’s face was a mixture of shock and amusement and at a later moment King might even be able to see the funny side of the current situation. But now he just wanted his grandmother to save him from this roaring beast. 

“Lily, come here, girl.” King’s gran’s voice was stern and to his endless surprise the little dog turned with a little woof and ran over to his grandmother with a happily wagging tail. When the old woman bowed a bit down, Lily, the dog, ran up to her and took a little jump into her arms. With a loving smile on her lips, his grandmother finally got up again, the grey poodle mix, as King was assuming on second look, careful in her arm. 

With the wild wolf save in his grandmother’s arms King felt confident enough to climb off his bed and sit down. His grandmother slowly came over to sit next to him. He still eyed the little dog skeptically, but he knew his grandmother would never put him in danger. So with a wary look in his eyes he allowed them both next to him. 

“You know, I wanted to tell you about Lily for a while now. But I never knew how to start it. I know how scared you are of dogs, believe me, I was the same after the dog attack back when you were a child.” His grandmother sighed and let her hand rest on the plushy fur of the small dog. “But when Lily finally came into my life… I found her outside in some form of a trap. She was badly hurt and I had to make a choice. Face my fears and save this little creature. Or be a coward and let this innocent animal die. I chose the first option.” 

King saw the obvious love in his grandmother’s eyes when she gently petted the tiny creature in her arms. 

“You know, in the beginning, I was so scared that she would hurt me. I mean, she was so confused on what was happening to her. But in the end it turned out to be one of the best things I ever did in my life. This little dog is giving me so much joy and love everyday. It was so worth the anxiety.” The old woman wasn’t able to suppress the grin she tried to hide so desperately. King just groaned. 

“Yeah, i get it. I am you, Ram is my puppy and I just need to be brave enough and everyone will live happily ever after…” King rolled his eyes. “This is not how this works, gran. That’s a fairytale, not the real world.” The low chuckle coming from his grandma made him turn around abruptly. 

“You young people have to make everything always so much more complicated than it really needs to be. You like him. Tell him and see what happens.” She shook her head in quiet disbelief on having to teach his grandson in matters of the heart. 

“I sort of told him.” King said quietly. 

“And you never cared to mention that until now?” His grandmother’s voice was a mix of annoyed and disbelief. “What did he say?” 

“Well, he didn't say anything. He… well..” King coughed, suddenly painfully aware who he was talking to. 

“He did what?” His grandmother’s eyes looked at him expectantly. 

“Well he… we… I… “ King closed his eyes. “I kissed him, after practically yelling a confession at him.” The low chuckle from his grandmother’s mouth made him glare over to her. “You are supposed to be on my side.” He pouted, but the old lady just took his hand into hers and petted it lovingly. 

“I am, my little honeyflower, I always am. So what happened then?” She looked at him with a soft smile on her face. King could feel the heat rushing into his cheeks. 

“He kissed me back.” He had to avert his eyes onto his hands and swayed slightly with a stupid grin on his face. 

“And then?” Her voice was still supportive and loving. 

“We continued kissing….” The smile was evident in every single word. 

“And why are you not kissing right now then?” His gran looked at him with knotted brows. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, confused. 

“I mean, you confessed. You kissed. Why are you not together?”

“Because I promised my grandmother that i would visit her for my holidays.” He grinned slightly, trying to push the blame firmly away from his own front door. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t add up, my little honey flower.” She looked at him skeptically and took his chin into her hand. 

With some strength she pushed his face so she could look into his eyes. 

“You visiting me doesn't mean you two cant be together. What happened?” 

Her right eye closed a bit while the left one looked at him expectantly. King felt a shower running over his back. He never could lie to his grandmother. With a sigh he admitted: “Well, we got drunk during the night before I came to stay with you. And he just pushed me so far that I yelled my confession. And then we kissed and then we fell asleep and in the morning... “ 

He stopped his hasty confession to rub his neck in an adorable unsure gesture.

“I just behaved like nothing had happened. He also played along and I really thought he was drunk as well and couldn’t remember. But on my way to see you he sent me a text saying he remembers everything.” With these words King stopped his breathless recollection. 

“So what did you write back?” His gran asked all practical. With a slight groan he hid his face in his hands. 

“I haven't responded at all yet.” He admitted quietly and hid a bit further inside himself. 

“Oh, you stupid boy.” There was not one ounce of scolding in her tone, just love and understanding. “You can’t hide forever, just because of a broken heart.” She carefully wiped away some wet traces from King’s cheek. “I know how frightened you are.” KIng just leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. 

“I just don’t know what to do. Top and everything connected with him almost killed me. I finally have my life back together, have friends, a good reputation at uni. Everything is really, really good. Why should I risk all this? Why risk getting hurt again?” 

His voice was small and it reminded her so much of the voice of the young boy who would come run into her glass house and breathlessly share all his concerns and worries with her and all the green brothers and sisters around them. 

“You wanna know why you should risk it? You really don’t know, my silly boy?” Her look was full of unconditional love when she smiled at her grandson. 

“It’s really easy actually. Everything that’s worth having, is also worth fighting for. And yes, also worth getting hurt for. You can live your life always on the safe side. It’s absolutely possible. But staying on the safe side also means that you will never experience the absolute highs that risks sometimes reward you with. Does it hurt when things don’t turn out the way we want to? Of course. But if things work out… Oh boy, then it's worth all the pain, all the struggle, every hardship in the world.” 

King just looked at the older woman in front of him and soaked up each and every syllable.  
“My dear honeyflower, don't be afraid, don't live a frightened life. It’s better to hurt then not to feel at all.” 

His grandmother turned to the little bundle of fur that now laid curled together in her lap and somehow looked more than a cat right now. 

“And to be honest, i don't think you have much to worry about. My gut feeling must be very wrong when this young man of yours is not interested in you the same way as you are in him.” She smiled and finally got up to leave King alone. 

With a sigh KIng finally fell back into his bed and closed his eyes for a second. He knew his gran was right about what she said. Everything worth having was also worth fighting for. Was Ram worth fighting for? 

King didn’t even have to finish his thought when his answer screamed loud and clear through his mind: Yes, yes, and three times yes… He was worth everything and so much more. 

With a slightly deeper breath he decided that it was finally time to switch on his mobile again. He opened the drawer of his bedside table and took his mobile out. With a few quick presses of different buttons the phone switched on and it suddenly lit up like a christmas tree. Message after message arrived with one beep after the other. 

King stared at his phone in disbelief. When was the last time he looked at his phone? Five days, a week ago? King really didn’t know. But once he had caught himself in obsessively studying Ram’s facebook pictures, he had decided he needed a phone break for his mental wellbeing. 

When Ram’s name suddenly flashed over the screen King’s heart suddenly started skipping like mad. With slightly shivering hands he opened the messages he received from the younger man. The first message was about seven days old. It must have arrived shortly after he switched off the phone completely. 

“Are you angry, P’King?” 

“Please talk to me.” A day later. 

“I am sorry if i made you mad. I never wanted that. Please talk to me.” That was five days ago. 

“It seems you really don’t want to talk to me. You didn’t even answer my calls.” With wide eyes he checked his caller history and yes, he saw about five missed calls. Ram had called him. Ram, who never spoke if it was not absolutely necessary. He called him. A sudden rush of adoration ran through his body. 

“I think it’s best when I move out for now. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home. I will try to be quick, so you can finally come back home again.” The next text message felt like a bucket of cold water all over his body. 

What? Ram was moving out? A wave of sudden panic swept King almost off his feet. No, this can’t be happening. No. He felt his breath getting shorter and shorter while his fingers scrolled further to the messages. 

“Sorry to bother you again. But I just wanted to let you know I found a place. I will be gone by Saturday. I am gonna leave the keys with Bohn.” King could feel all air rushing out of his lungs. 

“I am so sorry, P’King. I never wanted to take advantage of you. I hope you can forgive me one day.” 

Everything in King’s head was spinning at high speed. Today was Sunday. That must mean that Ram… That Ram had already left his place. Already left King. 

A sudden bright pain flashed through his heart. And what was Ram saying about taking advantage? Did this silly boy really think he took advantage of King? 

King felt a hysterical laughter growing in his chest. 

He had thought a thousand times about what would happen once he returned home. He even had dreamed about it. Almost every night to be fair. But he never had taken into account that Ram could just leave. A fresh wave of anxiety was threatening to crash over his head and King closed his eyes with a shaky breath. 

And suddenly he saw Ram’s face in front of his eyes. His smile so sweet and gentle, his eyes open and honest. “The person that understands me the most… Is you…” 

At this moment something shifted inside King. It was like a puzzle piece finally finding the right place. 

He knew what he had to do. And he had no time to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You convinced me. 😁😁😁 I'm gonna continue with this story and I already have a rough idea where this is going. 🤫  
> I hope you like the flowery names of each chapter. They all have their own meaning. This one means new beginnings... Make with it what you want. 😏😊
> 
> And as a friendly tip... More comments are making me work faster. 😇

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue with this... 😃


End file.
